Cuaderno de una hobbit: De Hobbiton a Erebor
by SrtaOdair
Summary: Mi nombre completo, Lily Goldworthy [...] Supongo que la historia que quiero contaros sobre trece enanos, dos hobbits y un mago debería empezar por el día que mi querido amigo Bilbo recibió la visita de trece enanos y se vio obligado a partir de su adorado hogar a una solitaria montaña situada más allá de todo lo que él pudiera imaginar jamás. Incluiré, también, mi propia historia.
1. Introducción: De Bolsón Cerrado

_Todo aquí utilizado (nombres, localizaciones, etc), es propiedad de Tolkien. Absolutamente nada, salvo la protagonista, es mío._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Introducción **

-¡LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

El grito de Bilbo se oyó aproximadamente en media Comarca. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba furioso, y a mí me ponía de los nervios.

-¿QUÉ PASAAAAAAA? -le devolví el grito desde la otra punta de Bolsón Cerrado, pero en cuanto lo hice supe que no debí hacerlo. Bilbo no soportaba el desorden, ni siquiera soportaba que una pequeña e insignificante motita de polvo estuviera entre dos libros si su sitio original era en la esquina del salón.

Como Bilbo acostumbraba, vino corriendo desde dondequiera que estuviese con las manos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Me miraba como si hubiese matado a un pobre cordero.

Bilbo siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, desde que yo tenía apenas 12 años en edad hobbit (él tenía unos cuantos años más que yo, cantidad que no mencionaré ya que a Bilbo no le gusta hablar de eso en público). Cuando mis padres murieron, me ofreció irme a vivir con él, cosa que yo acepté de buen grado. Lo perdí todo: mi familia, mi hogar y mi felicidad. Con el tiempo, Bilbo había sabido cómo hacer que mi verdadero yo floreciese de nuevo, aunque ese verdadero yo no fuera una persona muy aceptada entre la raza de los hobbits.

La verdad, y lo admito; es que yo estaba considerada como una hobbit extraña en la Comarca. Como bien sabéis, o no, lo que menos les gusta a los hobbits, digamos, normales, es salir a vivir aventuras. Pues bien, yo era todo lo contrario. Tampoco es que hubiera llegado más allá de Rohan ni de sitios extremadamente lejos (considerando que yo era un hobbit), pero sí hacía pequeños viajecitos de vez en cuando.

Conocía al mago Gandalf; había viajado en varias ocasiones junto a él. La primera vez que salí de la Comarca, yo sola, fui hasta la casa Brandi, donde se extiende el Bosque Viejo, en busca de elfos. He de admitir que, al ser mi primera vez, me asusté más de la cuenta cuando oí unos feroces aullidos a no más de un par de millas delante de mí, a lo que eché a correr en dirección contraria (por lo que casi me rompo una pierna). Es ahí cuando me topé con un viejo mago envuelto en una túnica gris, que llevaba un curioso gorro azul y puntiagudo. El mago se presentó como Gandalf, y me preguntó que adónde se supone que iba. Le dije la verdad, que mi deseo era contemplar y dibujar la naturaleza élfica; me ofreció que le acompañara, pues su destino era también los elfos, y yo acepté. Otras gentes hubieran dicho que fue un tanto insensato y estúpido confiar en la palabra de alguien con quien te acabas de encontrar por primera vez, pero aquel mago me infundía un extraño sentimiento en el corazón que jamás llegaré a explicar como merece.

Así empezaron mis viajes, si así pueden llamarse; iba y venía de vez en cuando por sitios hermosos, otros más temerarios; sin rumbo alguno, y sin tener claro el por qué de cada viaje. Simplemente me gustaba ir y venir, hacer amigos (me gané el respeto de algunos de los elfos de los bosques y de otras espléndidas criaturas), y alguna vez tuve dificultades, de las que siempre salí ilesa debido a que siempre intentaba ir acompañada de gente grande que supiera luchar.

En cambio, muchas veces intenté ir a Rivendel, morada de Elrond, que muchos conocen pero pocos saben dónde está. Busqué y busqué, pero nunca la encontré.

A pesar de eso, guardaba un libro que me era, y aún lo es, muy querido. En él recogía todas las pinturas que hice a lo largo de mis viajes, y ciertas anotaciones que me parecieron interesantes añadir.

Es por eso, creo yo, que los hobbits no parecen estar muy contentos conmigo. Aun así, eso a Bilbo, cuya reputación es excelente, no le importa; pues su corazón no reside en las creencias de los demás.

Mi nombre completo, Lily Goldworthy. No diré quién fue mi padre, pues no es importante; ni tampoco sus hazañas, pues no hizo ninguna memorable.

Supongo que la historia que quiero contaros; sobre trece enanos, dos hobbits y un mago, debería empezar por el día en que mi querido amigo Bilbo recibió la visita de trece enanos, y se vio obligado a partir de su adorado hogar a una solitaria montaña situada más allá de todo lo que él pudiera imaginar jamás.

* * *

**Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer...**

** ~srtaodair**


	2. Una tertulia inesperada

**Annaliannah:** Muchas gracias, tengo varias cosas ya pensadas para la historia :) espero que te guste.

**Ailei-chan:** ¡Gracias por tu review! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Una soleada mañana me encontraba recogiendo manzanas en unos árboles cerca de las Quebradas Blancas. Mi pony, Gothlein, relinchó fuertemente y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda; algo le había asustado. Me volví hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Gothlein? -dije, mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Un crujido de ramas salió de alguna parte de nuestra izquierda, alguien estaba andando cerca de nosotros. Me giré para mirar bruscamente. Normalmente nadie pasaba por esos sitios excepto Gothlein y yo. Esas tierras estaban casi deshabitadas, salvo alguna casa suelta por ahí; aparte de eso, yo nunca había visto a nadie.

-Shhh -le dije al pony mientras le cogía de las riendas y lo ataba a un árbol cercano. Sigilosamente, avancé hacia donde había escuchado el crujido. Gothlein relinchó y yo maldije por lo bajo. Caminé unos pasos más, y ahora los crujidos eran mucho más claros. Me agaché y me escondí detrás de un arbusto, y entre los espacios entre rama y rama divisé una pequeña y robusta figura. No conseguía ver bien con la oscuridad, pero distinguí que era un hombre calvo hasta la mitad de la cabeza, con tatuajes en la calvicie y poco pelo a partir de las orejas. Tenía un bigote negro que se le unía con la barba. Entrecerré un poco los ojos para ver mejor, pero no lo conseguí hasta que un rayo de luz de luna asomó por entre los árboles. Entonces abrí mucho los ojos; era un enano. Sus ropas eran propias de un enano; y tenía un chaleco de piel marrón.

En ese momento pensé que podría ser peligroso, así que en cuanto el enano hubo desaparecido yo me dirigí hacia Gothlein. Amarré la cesta llena de manzanas al final del lomo del pony y yo me monté más adelante. Cogí las riendas y Gothlein y yo nos dirigimos a Bolsón Cerrado a galope; se había hecho demasiado tarde.

* * *

Cuando llegué, até a Gothlein en la cuadra trasera de la casa y entré a la casa con la cesta de manzanas.

-¡Hola! Veo que has vuelto -dijo Bilbo, sonriendo-. ¡Y con una cesta llena de manzanas rojas!

-Sí -respondí. Bilbo ya conocía mi obsesión por las manzanas rojas.

Bilbo me ayudó a llevar la cesta a la despensa y colocamos las manzanas en la parte derecha. Descubrí que ya había hecho la cena: pescado.

-No sabes qué he visto hace apenas una hora -empecé a decir mientras echaba sal al pescado-. Un enano parecía acercarse a Hobbiton.

Bilbo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Un... enano? ¿Qué le habrá traído aquí?

Iba a responderle que no tenía ni idea, cuando el timbre sonó. Nos miramos extrañados y él se levantó a ver quién era. Cuando la puerta se abrió, oí una profunda voz diciendo:

-Dwalin, a vuestro servicio.

Me levanté y fui a ver quién era. Abrí mucho los ojos, ¡era aquel enano tatuado! Bilbo se presentó, y después el enano reparó en mi presencia. Tenía los ojos oscuros y miraba de una forma agresiva. Tuve miedo, no sé por qué.

Al segundo siguiente, el enano se estaba comiendo nuestra cena.

Después de eso, un enano más llamó al timbre. Esta vez era un enano más bajito, más viejo y con una barba más larga y blanca. Además, este enano parecía mucho más agradable que el anterior. Se presentó como Balin, e hizo una reverencia mientras decía 'a vuestro servicio'. En cuanto entró y vio que el enano Dwalin estaba también ahí, fue hacia él y le saludó. Eran hermanos, parecía.

Y, de repente, algo muy extraño sucedió: los dos enanos chocaron cabeza con cabeza, pero de una forma muy bruta. Bilbo y yo nos miramos a la vez; yo estuve a punto de reír, pero a Bilbo no le hacía tanta gracia.

A continuación, los enanos se dirigieron a la despensa y empezaron a revisar nuestra comida como si estuvieran a su casa.

Bilbo estaba que rabiaba; soltaba un discurso sobre recibir visitas y los hobbits, mientras los enanos decidían qué alimentos eran adecuados (la pregunta era _para qué_) y cuáles no.

Y otra vez el dichoso timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez fui yo a abrir la puerta, pues Bilbo estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con aquellos enanos.

Cuando abrí la puerta, vi algo que jamás pensé que vería -en fin, no sabía que existían enanos delgados y guapos-. Dos enanos jóvenes estaban justo delante de mí; el primero rubio y el segundo castaño. El segundo apenas tenía barba ni bigote, al contrario que el primero; cuyo bigote terminaba en unas trenzas a la altura de la barbilla.

Les miré sorprendida durante unos segundos, hasta que ellos hablaron.

-Fili -dijo el primero.

-Y Kili -dijo el segundo.

-A vuestro servicio -dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Lily... al vuestro.

-Buscamos al señor Bolsón -dijo Kili, que tenía una extraña forma de mirar, como si penetrara en tu interior y...

-¡Bilbo! -grité sin dejar de mirar a los enanos.

Cuando creíamos que nadie más podía entrar y rebuscar en nuestra despensa, ocho enanos más atravesaron la verde puerta principal. El pobre Bilbo no sabía qué hacer, pues no entendía qué hacían doce enanos metidos en su casa, cogiendo comida y poniéndola en la mesa, yendo de aquí para allá. Claro, Gandalf estaba detrás de todo. Bilbo ya me había contado la conversación que tuvo no hacía mucho con el mago. Yo, sin embargo, me alegraba de volver a verle y me divertían aquellos enanos; eran muy alegres.

-¡Gandalf! -le saludé cuando le vi, y corrí hacia él-. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Mi querida hobbit -rió-, me alegro de verte. Oh, sólo he estado de aquí para allá, ya sabes... Pero,¡cuéntame qué es de ti!

-La verdad es que no he hecho nada interesante después de nuestra aventura con aquellos hurones... -reí-.

Tras una corta -y remarco _corta_- conversación con Gandalf, me dirigí a ver cómo iban los enanos - y Bilbo. Fili y Kili habían cogido un barril, que supongo que pensarían que era de cerveza, pero en realidad contenía zumo de manzana.

-¿Buscáis la cerveza? -les pregunté. Ellos me miraron, y Kili me respondió.

-Sí, ¿no está aquí? -dijo, y él y Fili se quedaron quietos.

-Eso es zumo de manzana -reí, y me coloqué a su lado señalando el barril correcto-. Éste -remarqué la palabra- es el barril de cerveza.

Los dos hermanos me dieron las gracias y cogieron el barril de cerveza.

Al minuto siguiente, los enanos habían montado una verdadera fiesta de comida. Unos veinte platos llenos de comida decoraban la mesa, normalmente casi vacía; junto con doce vasos llenos de cerveza y vino. Los enanos comían brutalmente -no era la primera vez que veía enanos comer y beber, pero aun así me sorprendía-; cuando bebían se les manchaba toda la barba. En resumen: eran muy, muy maleducados en la mesa -y, en general, _siempre_-. Eran alegres, sí, pero tremendamente maleducados.

Me senté entre Kili y Nori, y, tengo que admitirlo; jamás me había reído tanto. Bombur -un enano gordo y pelirrojo-, comía como cinco enanos juntos, ¡jamás había visto a nadie comer así! Y eso que los hobbits acostumbrábamos a comer bastante.

-¿Fili y es vuestro hermano? -le pregunté a Kili, que tragó -tragó un_ gran_ bocado de carne- antes de contestar a mi pregunta.

-Sí -dijo-. Thorin es nuestro tío.

-¿Thorin?

-Es nuestro líder -se acercó más hasta que sólo yo podía oírle-, un poco orgulloso, tal vez. Pero con honor.

Le sonreí.

Cuando acabamos de comer, los enanos hicieron una cosa -otra- que puso a Bilbo de los nervios. Volaban platos, vasos, tenedores y cuchillos. Volaban de enano a enano, hasta que llegaban al fregadero, donde otro enano los lavaba. Los enanos entonaron una canción.

_Los cuchillos embotar,_

_¡rompe platos por la mitad!_

_Los tapones hay que quemar,_

_¡sí, y Bilbo va a rabiar!_

En un segundo, todo estaba limpio y amontonado en un rincón. Miré al pobre Bilbo, que parecía a punto de explotar.

¡Y yo no pude evitar reírme! Bilbo daba lástima, pero aquellos enanos eran demasiado.

Entonces, el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Está aquí -dijo Gandalf.

Mientras todos los enanos iban a la puerta -cosa que quizá debería haber hecho yo-, cogí un montón de platos y, cuando los iba a dejar en un mueble de la cocina, algún enano había metido ahí todos los cubiertos. Me dirigí a la puerta -me arrepentí al segundo siguiente-.

-Bilbo, ¿dónde dejo los plat... -me corté en ese momento. Todos los enanos, Bilbo y Gandalf me miraban. Un enano con largo cabello y corta barba acababa de entrar.

_Debe de ser Thorin._

Me puse roja como una manzana de las que me gustaban, y me disculpé. Los enanos volvieron a la mesa, mientras que Kili se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Gracias -le dije mientras él cogía más de la mitad de los platos como si no pesaran nada. Los llevamos a la cocina y los dejamos en un estante.

-¿Ese es Thorin?

Kili asintió.

-Vamos.

Creo que me sorprendí más del comportamiento de los enanos en presencia de Thorin que de otra cosa en toda la noche. El líder comía tranquilo y, mientras, hablaba.

Algunos enanos fumaban en pipa, Bombur comía, pero todos miraban a Thorin -me atrevo a decir, con admiración-.

-Y... ¿quién sois vos? -Thorin me miró por primera vez desde aquel trance en la puerta.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Gandalf se adelantó.

-Ella es Lily, ¿recuerdas que te conté algo sobre aquella hobbit que alguna vez me había acompañado en aventuras? -el enano asintió- Bien, pues aquí la tienes.

De repente, todos los enanos me miraron.

-No se ven muchas hobbits mujeres aventureras -dijo, _medio_ sonriendo.

Asentí, y Gandalf hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-Yo le enseñé un poco a luchar -dijo mirándome-, y sabe sobrevivir a las tierras salvajes. Tiene mucha iniciativa, sí. Una hobbit singular, sin duda -sonrió. Yo sonreí de vuelta y los enanos volvieron a mirar a Thorin.

-¿Sabéis cocinar? -Thorin se volvió hacia mí.

-Sí.

-Nos vendría bien una mujer para nuestras comidas en esta misión -dijo-, además vos sois pequeñas, pasaréis desapercibida.

Esta vez sí que sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. ¿Me había pedido que les acompañara a la misión? ¿Yo?

Por las expresiones de los enanos, no creo que estuvieran de acuerdo. La idea me daban ganas de gritar de alegría, quería decirle que sí, pero no creía que les hiciera mucha gracia a los demás.

-Os doy las gracias por ofrecerme esta oportunidad, pero... no puedo aceptarlo.

-Claro que sí -exclamó Thorin-. Nos vendréis muy bien, si Gandalf confía en vos yo también.

Sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa en señal de aprobación. Después de eso, los enanos explicaron la necesidad de un saqueador en el grupo; ahí es donde Bilbo intervenía.

-¡Yo no soy ningún saqueador! -decía todo el rato, pero los enanos no le hacían caso. Cuando Balin le ofreció el contraro, Bilbo se desmayó.

* * *

**Sí, ya lo sé: corto y no pasa mucho.**

**Lo que tengo pensado lo tengo para otras escenas; y no sabía bien cómo representar esta.**

**Bueno, el siguiente será más largo y pasarán cosas nuevas :)**

**~srtaodair**


	3. Una monstruosa visita

**Annaliannah:** oh, muchísimas gracias, significa mucho para mí que te guste la historia y mi manera de escribir :') un abrazo!

**yuukinoodle:** muchas gracias :'D

**HainesHouse:** yo también llevaba tiempo buscando una, hasta que me dije '¿por qué no hacerla yo?' y, bueno, aquí estoy :D muchas gracias, un beso x

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El día siguiente se presentó con un cielo despejado. El aire olía a lluvia, pues había estado lloviendo la noche anterior; pero ahora el rocío cubría la hierba de una forma hermosa. Los pájaros piaban felizmente cuando salí de Bolsón Cerrado a primera hora de la mañana. Apenas había comido una rebanada de pan y un vaso de leche, pues me sentía nerviosa y a la vez expectante. Aún no creía posible la aventura que se me venía encima, y todavía pensaba que en cualquier momento me despertaría de aquel sueño tan extraño. El recuerdo de la cena del día anterior era ahora algo alejado, como si hubiera pasado hacía un millón de años; y como si yo me aferrara a él. Los enanos habían causado un gran daño físico a la casa -por lo que el pobre Bilbo se había vuelto loco-, pero también habían transmitido alegría y unas sentimentales canciones. Siempre había sentido una gran admiración por la raza de los enanos, pero nunca había presenciado tal escena. Sonreí al recordar la canción que entonaron los enanos al recoger la cena, y la cara del pobrecito Bilbo durante toda la estancia de los mismos.

Recogí a Gothlein de detrás de la casa con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Bilbo, que seguía durmiendo profundamente. El poney relinchó y yo maldije por lo bajo. Tenía la mochila echada al hombro, y decidí no montarme hasta que estuviera cansada, pues no me gustaba cansar al animal que tantas aventuras había corrido conmigo. Saqué una manzana y se la ofrecí a Gothlein, que me miró y luego se la comió tranquilamente. Sonreí mientras agachaba la cabeza para que le acariciara.

-Vámonos, pues -le dije por lo bajo, y ambos partimos.

No anduvimos ni diez minutos cuando vi varios poneys y unas curiosas figuras montadas en ellos. No quise gritar para que se percataran de mi presencia, pues aún quedaban algunas casas alrededor nuestra y no quería despertar a nadie. Avancé silenciosa, esta vez más rápido para alcanzarlos cuanto antes. Me giré un momento para admirar durante un segundo lo que hasta ahora había sido mi hogar; y quién sabía si volvería a verlo. Se me humedecieron los ojos pero parpadeé varias veces, obligándome a mí misma a no llorar.

-No conviene quedarse atrás -dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para ver quién era. Kili estaba montado en su poney y se había quedado quieto mientras los demás avanzaban para que yo le alcanzara. Me miró fijamente durante unos instantes, hasta que una voz más masculina y potente surgió de algún lado de detrás de nosotros. En cuanto esa voz habló, los demás enanos se pararon para contemplar lo que sucedía.

-Así que ya estás aquí -dijo Thorin, y a continuación posó su mirada en mi poney-. Y tienes tu propio poney, bien. Sigamos pues, enanos.

Decidí montar a Gothlein. Thorin encabezaba la Compañía, Gandalf le seguía, a continuación venían los demás enanos (los dos últimos eran Fili y Kili), y yo cerraba la marcha. Cada cinco minutos me giraba para ver si Bilbo aparecía. Tenía una mínima esperanza de que así fuera, aunque en mi corazón sabía que sería muy complicado que apareciera ante tal situación. Suspiré y bajé la cabeza, pensando. Me hubiera gustado mucho compartir aquella experiencia con mi mejor amigo, pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de que no sería así. Estuve hablando un buen rato con Fili y con Kili, que resultaron ser unos enanos encantadores. Poco a poco me fui aprendiendo los nombres de todos los enanos, y me contaban anécdotas divertidas que me hacían reír y olvidar la melancolía que mi corazón sentía.

El enano del sombrero gracioso, Bofur, resultó ser uno de los más simpáticos y agradables de toda la Compañía; aunque también hay que mencionar a Ori, cuya inocencia resultaba obvia en todo lo que decía y hacía; a Nori, que era un ladrón cuya vida se resumía en escaparse de casa y vivir salvaje y solitariamente; y Bombur, el enano más gordo de todos y, en mi opinión, el que más buena persona parecía. Aunque, en general, todos eran simpáticos y muy abiertos; excepto Thorin, que marchaba solo y sin decir una palabra salvo a Gandalf, y esto sólo sucedía una vez cada varios minutos. Parecía que el líder se tomaba el viaje mucho más en serio que los otros enanos, aunque no estaba del todo segura pues no había pasado mucho tiempo con aquellas criaturas.

-¿Cómo es que Bilbo no ha decidido aparecer? -me preguntó uno de los enanos, el que se llamaba Dori. Estaba a punto de responderle que ni siquiera había hablado con él puesto que se había quedado dormido demasiado pronto y seguía durmiendo cuando yo me había marchado, cuando una voz muy familiar chilló detrás de nosotros.

-¡Esperad! ¡Esperad!

Bilbo corría hacia nosotros sonriente y con el contrato que Balin le había entregado volando al viento. Parecía muy pequeño desde el punto en el que estábamos nosotros, pero poco a poco su figura se fue agrandando conforme se acercaba.

-¡Bilbo! -sonreí, haciendo girar al poney. De veras que me sentía emocionada, pero sobre todo me hacía ilusión tener a alguien como Bilbo a mi lado en esos nuevos momentos. Bajé de Gothlein a toda prisa y abracé al hobbit en cuanto estuvo con nosotros. Cuando nos separamos, le entregó el firmado contrato a Balin, que lo miró, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Thorin le encomendó un pony -Bilbo nunca había montado en uno, así que tuve que enseñarle un par de cosas para que no hiciera ninguna tontería-.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo, Bilbo -empecé a decir dirigiéndome hacia él-. De verdad que sí.

Él me miró y me sonrió tiernamente, y supe que a él también le alegraba estar ahí.

-Y a mí -me aseguró, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Todo se había tornado diferentemente feliz, y era como si me sintiera en casa de nuevo.

* * *

Bombur insistió en que nos paráramos a descansar, aunque ninguno de nosotros estaba especialmente cansado; pero puso a los poneys como excusa. En realidad lo que quería era comer, eso lo sabíamos todos; pero como el hambre inundaba el ambiente nadie se opuso a él.

El día estaba ya avanzado, era más de mediodía y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. El aire olía a naturaleza, y en ese preciso momento me sentí afortunada de estar donde estaba.

La comida no resultó ser más que un trozo de carne para cada uno; aunque ninguno se quejó. Pensé que compartir una de mis manzanas con cada uno sería un gesto bastante altruista; pero después pensé que desperdiciar 15 manzanas en algo que no fuera yo sería muy frustrante.

Al segundo después despojé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, pensando en cómo había podido pensar algo tan cruel y odiándome por ello.

-¿Queréis una manzana? -pregunté, y casi todos dijeron que sí. Asentí y me dirigí a Gothlein, donde estaba mi bolsa de manzanas. Me la eché al hombro rápidamente, pues pesaba mucho; y repartí una a cada enano que me había pedido. Le ofrecí una a Thorin, pero él me respondió fríamente.

-Gandalf, ¿quieres una? -me acerqué al mago, que estaba sentado en una esquina, con la pipa en la boca y pensando en sus cosas. No se percató de que yo estaba ahí hasta que tosí para que se diese cuenta.

Se quitó la pipa de la boca: -No, gracias, Lily. No me apetece -sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa, con un evidente deje de indiferencia. Entendí que no quería compañía, así que le dejé solo con sus pensamientos y me marché a dar un paseo. Bilbo no quería pasear, y yo aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con ningún enano como para pasear solos, así que decidí ir sola.

Había un pequeño bosque justo al lado del claro donde los enanos descansaban -'¡No más de una hora!'- había ordenado Thorin. Me interné en él, caminando siempre recto para no perderme. Los árboles eran de un extraño color marrón claro, como si reflejaran la luz del sol; y sus hojas eran verde esmeralda. Saltaban muchas ardillas de árbol en árbol; pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los pájaros. No eran como los de la Comarca; sino que tenían un tono grisáceo tirando a negro, pero en las alas tenían dibujadas unas motas rojo oscuro. Sus picos eran amarillos, muy amarillos; y volaban de una forma tan majestuosa que podrías confundirlos con los cisnes que habitaban en las costas del sur. Me quedé contemplando aquellos maravillosos seres, que volaban de este a oeste todos juntos. Piaban de una forma muy especial, como si entonaran una hermosa canción. Las aves me dejaban impresionada, y, en cuanto me di cuenta, cerré la boca; pues le había abierto en señal de admiración. De repente, aquellos pájaros dieron la vuelta y volaron hacia el este; algo les había asustado en el oeste. Su canto se transformó en un grito; y se apresuraron a huir hacia el sentido contrario.

Fruncí el entrecejo, preguntándome qué les habría causado tal susto a aquellas criaturas. Me sentí confusa, hasta que oí un crujido a lo lejos y, a continuación, un rugido. Me giré de un lado para otro, escudriñando cada detalle del bosque. Algo se acercaba, de eso estaba segura. Y era algo muy grande.

Intenté buscar el camino por el que había venido, pero me había desorientado completamente.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera estoy armada._

Pensé en gritar para que los demás me oyeran, pero me arriesgaba a que no me oyeran y aquel ser sí. Me aparté del claro en el que estaba, y me escondí detrás de un árbol. Los rugidos comenzaban a oírse más claramente, y yo sentía que mi corazón iba a salírseme del pecho. Empecé a hiperventilar, y sentí que una gota de sudor me recorría la cara. Me obligué a mí misma a calmarme, pero era difícil. Me tapé la boca con la mano para que no se oyera mi respiración, e hice el menor ruido posible. La criatura había llegado al claro en el que yo me encontraba veinte segundos antes; si seguía andando en esa dirección me vería. Cerré los ojos, rezando por que los demás hubieran oído aquel estruendo, y estuvieran llegando para salvarme la vida.

De repente, todo se calmó. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Agudicé el oído; nada. Absolutamente nada. Dejé soltar el aire que durante tanto tiempo había estado manteniendo para no soltarlo y hacer ruido. Me quedé quieta unos segundos más por si pasaba algo, pero parecía que aquella cosa ya se había marchado. Me atreví a salir de mi escondite y me dirigí al claro, que estaba completamente vacío. Me sentí aliviada, y me limpié el sudor de la frente. Estaba a punto de echarme a reír cuando...

...un sonido resonó fuertemente. Era como un rugido.

Un olor como a azufre impregnó aquel lugar, y en ese momento una frase que había leído en algún libro me vino a la mente:

'El olor a azufre se relaciona con la muerte'.

_Muerte. Muerte. Muerte._

Esas sílabas se repitieron en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Me di la vuelta muy lentamente; no quería saber lo que había detrás de mí.

Un león estaba a escasos metros de mí, era mucho más alto que yo. Deduje que sería incluso más alto que Gandalf. Su pelaje era de un color marrón anaranjado, con partes blancas en las patas. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la mirada penetrante. Me miraba fijamente, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Se relamió los dientes con la lengua y yo temblé de miedo. Miré a un lado y luego a otro, por si veía algún arma que pudiera utilizar; pero lo máximo que encontré fue una piedra picuda. Pensé en cogerla, pero estaba a más de seis pasos de mí; y el león me habría alcanzado nada más mover un pie. Además, aunque cogiera la piedra, no podría competir con aquella monstruosa criatura.

Poco a poco acepté que el león me atacaría en unos segundos, si tenía suerte; y que lo más probable era que me matara. Cerré los ojos, recordando todas las cosas bonitas que había visto en mi vida: primero vi la Comarca, con sus verdes prados y los árboles llenos de manzanas rojas en las Quebradas Blancas. Recordé la primera vez que había contemplado a un elfo; me vi a mí misma corriendo con Gothlein en la ladera de las Montañas Nubladas. Estuve así varios segundos, recordando; hasta que me di cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué no me atacaba? No me atrevía a abrir los ojos; prefería no ver cómo era mi muerte.

Un grito que jamás había oído sonó demasiado fuerte, tanto que tuve que taparme los oídos. Caí de rodillas, y aunque la tierra me las dañaba, me era imposible hacer otra cosa; el grito era demasiado fuerte. Cuando cesó, abrí los ojos lentamente y contemplé la escena.

El león yacía a unos pasos de mí. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera estado muy sorprendido en el momento de morir; delante suya estaba Gandalf sujetando la vara en dirección al monstruo. Bajó la vara poco a poco, y luego dirigió su mirada a mí; yo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Bifur, Bofur, Gloin, Nori y Kili llevaban ahí un rato, y los enanos que faltaban llegaron poco a poco y se apiñaron a nuestro alrededor. Corrí a abrazar a Gandalf, que me acarició la cabeza para intentar calmarle.

-Gracias -le susurré-. Gracias.

-¿Estás bien? -asentí, y me permití llorar un poco.

Me separé de Gandalf y los enanos se nos acercaron, preguntando a la vez que cómo me encontraba. Me agobiaron tantas voces gritando a la vez.

-Estoy bien -concluí-.

-Has debido de pasarlo fatal -añadió Kili, que tenía el arco en la mano, aún con la flecha preparada. Miré a Kili y luego al arco, y después otra vez a Kili; como preguntándole que por qué no se había atrevido a disparar. Aparté la mirada de él, y miré a Bilbo, que tenía una expresión preocupada. Seguí mirándole cuando repetí:

-Estoy bien.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, ¡no os olvidéis de dejar reviews!**

**~srtaodair**


	4. Bofur, lluvia y pensamientos

**HainesHouse: **Pues cuando subas algo avísame, no dudaré en leerlo :) Me basaré en las dos cosas, para tener un poco más de variedad! Y sí, eso haré :'D Muchas gracias, un beso!

**Annaliannah:** Aw, muchas gracias, me hace mucha ilusión que pienses así :3 Besos!

**yuukinoodle: **Jajajajaja muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando :) un beso

**amulet ruby moon: **Ya veremos más adelante por qué, muchas gracias! :)

**mishu86: **Muchas gracias por tu review :)

**LittleHobbit:** Aquí está, gracias por tu review y tu paciencia :_)

Sé que he tardado mucho en subir nuevo cap, pero he estado muy liada con los estudios... ¡Lo siento! Aunque aquí está, por fin, espero que os guste y gracias por vuestra paciencia. :_D

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Esa noche dormí más bien poco. Cerraba los ojos e intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado me lo impedía. Además, había un búho que no paraba de ulular y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Al final desistí y me incorporé. Había una maldita roca que me estaba pinchando la espalda continuamente, así que sentarme era la mejor opción.

Todos dormían. La oscuridad envolvía el ambiente, salvo por los rayos de luna que de vez en cuando asomaban entre los árboles. El fuego se había apagado hacía tiempo, pero aún quedaba una minúscula llama en el centro. Avivé un poco el fuego y me arrimé a él; hacía mucho frío y viento. Todos los enanos roncaban, eso ayudaba al siniestro silencio que reinaría si no lo hicieran. Suspiré, y acerqué las manos al calor que el fuego emanaba. El viento soplaba fuerte, movía mi cabello de un lado a otro y hacía crujir a los árboles.

Alguien roncó demasiado fuerte y yo pegué un salto. Me di la vuelta y vi que era Bofur, que se estaba despertando. Lo miré mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al fuego.

-Hola -le dije. Se sentó a mi lado y él también acercó las manos al fuego para calentarlas.

-Hola.

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, calentándonos las manos.

-Leí la historia de Erebor y el dragón hace un tiempo -empecé a decir-, lo siento.

Él me miró, suspiró y bajó la mirada tristemente. Volvió la mirada al fuego, y después a mí otra vez.

-Gracias -dijo-, aunque yo no nací en Erebor.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿No sois todos de Erebor? -le pregunté.

-No -respondió-, yo soy de las Montañas Azules. Como Fili y Kili, por ejemplo.

Yo asentí y aparté las manos del fuego; me estaba quemando sin darme cuenta.

-No lo sabía -era verdad-, pensaba que érais todos de allí.

Bofur negó con la cabeza. Siguió sin hablar unos minutos; aunque él no fuera de Erebor era como si lo fuera. Agaché la cabeza, pensando. Los enanos eran todos como una enorme familia, aunque fueran de la otra parte del mundo. Yo sabía que ninguna otra raza era así, salvo los hobbits, quizá.

Mis tripas rugieron de repente, me moría de hambre y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Deberíamos preparar el desayuno, calculo que amanecerá en una hora -dije, mirando al cielo.

Bofur me imitó, y asintió.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos nos dirigimos al equipaje de Bombur, pues él llevaba la mayoría de la comida y los utensilios para cocinar. Con mucha cautela abrí una de las mochilas y saqué un par de sartenes, y se las pasé a Bofur. Éste se dirigió al fuego para colocarlas, mientras yo volví a mirar la comida que tenía Bombur. Vi unas salchichas con demasiada buena pinta, y metí la mano para cogerlas, pero Bombur gritó de repente y se estremeció en sueños. Del susto que me llevé, casi me caí hacia atrás. Me llevé las manos al pecho. _Qué torpe soy, hay que ver... _Después de eso cogí algunos huevos rápidamente y me dirigí hacia Bofur.

-¿Me ayudas con esto?

Asentí y nos pusimos a cocinar para cuando todos se despertaran. Estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo; cada segundo que pasaba el enano me caía mejor. Me contó cosas graciosas sin importancia, como que el color que más le gustaba para vestir era el amarillo; pero luego me estuvo hablando de cosas más serias, como de Thorin.

-Todos nos tomamos en serio este viaje -dijo, haciendo girar una salchicha que se estaba friendo en una de las sartenes-. Pero Thorin más que ninguno. Razones personales, supongo. No sé.

Fruncí el entrecejo, y después miré al enano, que me devolvió la mirada.

-¿Por eso es tan antipático? -me arrepentí de decirlo al segundo siguiente, pero para mi sorpresa Bofur soltó una sonora carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Me uní a él y pronto estábamos soltando lágrimas de la risa, al final no sabíamos muy bien por qué. Seguíamos riendo a carcajadas cuando alguien carraspeó detrás nuestra. Bofur y yo nos dimos la vuelta a la vez para ver quién era.

Kili se acercaba a nosotros, con la mirada bajada hacia el suelo. Sin mirarnos ni darnos las gracias, se sentó rápidamente al otro lado del fuego y se comió una de las salchichas.

Fili llegó unos segundos después, y miró sonriendo la comida. _Pero ¿acaso estos hermanos tienen telepatía hasta para despertarse?_

-¿Cómo es que os habéis levantado tan pronto? -dirigió la mirada hacia la comida y sonrió-. ¡Y habéis preparado el desayuno! Gracias.

-No hay de qué -dijo Bofur en tono reprochante, y miró a Kili. Éste debió de darse cuenta, porque alzó la vista en dirección a Bofur, pero la apartó en seguida.

* * *

Pronto, los enanos fueron despertándose.

-¡Anda, el desayuno ya está listo! -dijo Nori.

-¡Muchas gracias, Bofur y Lily! -exclamó Gloin.

-¡Os debemos una! -dijo Ori.

Todos nos dieron las gracias, incluso Thorin, aunque sólo fue un seco "gracias". Gandalf nos sonrió tiernamente.

-Mis queridos amigos. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Bilbo se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Vaya! Debes de estar hambriento -reí.

-Eres la mejor, Lily -me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le devolví la sonrisa, y entonces me puse a pensar. ¿Moriríamos? Si así iba a suceder, yo quería morir junto a Bilbo. Mi mejor amigo. No había nadie a quien más quisiera en el mundo que a él. Le miré a los ojos, y los míos se cristalizaron. Él lo notó, y me abrazó tiernamente. Solté unas lágrimas en su hombro derecho, apretándole con fuerza.

-Lo siento -le dije, limpiándome las lágrimas-. Soy demasiado sensible, ya lo sabes.

-No lo sientas. Yo también he estado pensando en lo que va a pasar...

* * *

Estuvimos todo el día avanzando. Casi todos iban a caballo, pero yo prefería andar. No me gusta que se me queden las piernas entumecidas por no moverme.

El cielo estuvo despejado hasta bien entrada la tarde. No hacía ni frío ni calor; el tiempo era simplemente perfecto. El sol se asomaba muy de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacía la temperatura subía notablemente, pero no se abrasaba demasiado. Era un día espléndido para pasarlo tumbado sin hacer nada, pero eso era más que imposible. Me preguntaba si algún día podríamos tomarnos un descanso, el día entero. Empecé a fantasear, aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca sucedería. Me comí una de mis manzanas rojas para consolarme.

Después de una comida rápida, seguimos avanzando sin decir nada. El día era muy monótono, y yo me aburría un montón. Ninguno de los enanos parecía querer hablar, así que me entretenía yo sola, pensando en cosas imposibles y en qué estaría haciendo ahora la gente en Hobbiton. Aparté ese último pensamiento de mi cabeza, no quería entristecerme pensando en casa. Me dediqué a pensar en cuentos y canciones que había leído y oído cuando era pequeña, sobre todo mi favorita: la historia de Beren y Lúthien. Me la sabía de memoria, nunca me cansaba de escucharla. La estaba reproduciendo en mi mente cuando una gota me cayó en el hombro con mucha fuerza. Miré hacia el cielo; estaba empezando a llover. Los enanos maldijeron y la mayoría sacaron las capuchas de sus capas y se las pusieron. Gandalf se protegía con su gorro. Bilbo y yo no teníamos nada con lo que taparnos, por lo que nos calamos hasta los huesos a los pocos minutos de empezar a llover. _Maldita lluvia..._

-Algún enano debe tener una capa de repuesto -dijo Gandalf al ver lo mojados que íbamos Bilbo y yo.

Dwalin habló.

-Yo tengo una.

-¿Nadie más tiene una de repuesto? -ninguno contestó.

-Quédatela tú, Lily -dijo Bilbo.

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Tras unos minutos de reprochar, Thorin decidió que había que poner fin a la discusión y dijo que nos la turnáramos. Aun así, yo me negué y Bilbo también, por lo que los dos acabamos sin capa. Menudo orgullo...

Acampamos un poco antes de anochecer. Encendimos un fuego y Bofur y Bombur cocinaron sopa. Yo me quedé sentada todo el tiempo, tiritando de frío y mirando a la nada.

* * *

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. He pensado que a lo mejor debería innovar en la historia y hacer dos partes: lo que viven desde el punto de vista de Lily (evidentemente) y desde el de Kili. ¿Qué os parece? Quería saber vuestra opinión antes de hacer nada, por si acaso.

Espero que os haya gustado :]

**~srtaodair**


End file.
